


five times people talked about deancas behind their backs, and once to their faces

by patroclusstars



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Fluff, Gay Castiel, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Oblivious Dean Winchester, Supportive Sam Winchester, Weddings, literally they're so stupid, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:08:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27966596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patroclusstars/pseuds/patroclusstars
Summary: like the title says, five + oneor, everyone knows they're in love except for them
Relationships: Bobby Singer & Rufus Turner, Castiel & Sam Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Claire Novak & Jody Mills, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Mary Winchester & Sam Winchester
Comments: 7
Kudos: 121





	five times people talked about deancas behind their backs, and once to their faces

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in three hours while ignoring assignments!! enjoy

1\. Bobby + Rufus

Bobby Singer was a very intuitive person. He trusted his gut, and was almost always right, so when he got a feeling about that damn angel…

He believed it.

It’s not to say he didn’t like Cas, nah he liked him as much as one can like a celestial being they didn’t know existed, who then knocked them out during their first encounter. He liked the guy. Trusted him, even. Trusted him to protect the boys.

So everytime he caught the angel staring into Dean’s eyes, standing a little too close for it to be strictly platonic, rebelling against fuckin’ Heaven for Dean, he didn’t really give it a second thought.

“That angel’s in love with my boy.” And that was that. 

He mentioned it to Rufus once. Bastard was as unhelpful as usual. 

“Bobby,” he said, hands raised in a placating manner. “We don’t know how these guys normally act! All this… touchy feely stuff could be normal for him.” Bobby shook his head.

“I don’t think it’s just that, Rufus,” he took a swig out of his flask, “I feel like there’s something more. I mean, Hell, he’s killed his own brothers for Dean. Other angels don’t do that. It feels different. Like-”

“Like something, or someone, has changed him.” Rufus finishes, grabbing the flask out of Bobby’s hand, ignoring his grunt of protest.

(“Ain’t that discouraged in Judaism?”

“Didn’t know you were the founder of the religion, Bobby.”

“Shut up.”)

“You know,” Rufus started, his eyes widening. “A similar thing happened with my highschool girlfriend. Lizzy. She hated me at first but then…” He winked at his friend, who gave him a disgusted look. That’s not a path he wanted to go down. Ever.

“Forget I said anything Rufus, Jesus.”

2\. Claire + Jody

After what happened to her father, Claire didn’t want anything to do with the supernatural, at first. Obviously she changed her mind and became a badass hunter with an awesome girlfriend, but she never thought that was even possible.

Claire Novak was resigned to the fact that, in order to be a hunter, she had to give up her family. Her emotions. It’s what Dean and Sam did, every hunter really, time and time again. Why would she be different?

Only after she saw Dean and Cas interact did she begin to hope. Hope there was a way for her to have a family and still hunt, later, her hope was to keep Jody and Alex and still rip the heads off of monsters.

It was when she learned that Cas was dead that Claire prayed. She prayed to him to come back, because he was the closest thing she had to a father. Even if he was still wearing Jimmy’s face, she had grown to love the trenchcoat wearing angel.

“Claire…” Jody trailed off, rubbing her daughter’s back gently as she cried. They had just gotten a call from Sam. Castiel was dead. Killed by Lucifer in an alternate fucking world. Damn. First she loses her dad, then her mom, and now Castiel, the only link she had to her family.

She has us now. Jody thought, watching as Claire straightened up on the edge of the bed, tears still falling down her face. They sat in silence for a while before either found their voices.

“He was in love with Dean wasn’t he?” She whispers into her mom’s shoulder.

Jody didn’t know the seraph that well, but what she did know was that he had endless faith in the Winchesters, and put them (Dean) first. Always. He made Dean… happy, which didn’t happen all that often.

“Yeah,” Jody replied, looking down at the blonde head that was pressing into her, like if she let go she would break.

“Do you think he loved Cas back?”

Jody planted a soft kiss on the crown of Claire’s head, holding her tighter.

“I think he did.”

3\. Mary

“So…” Mary started, sitting on the edge of Sam’s bed. Her son. Her adult son who was an infant when she died. Because she died and now she’s alive again because of something God’s sister did for Dean. What the hell.

“A lot has changed, Mom.” Sam furrowed his eyebrows, in a way that is so familiar but so, so strange. Mary sighed.

“I’ve noticed. Your dad,” At this, Sam looked away, hmm. “This bunker, angels!” She laughed softly.

“There’s a lot I’ve missed, huh.” She held her hand out for Sam to take, one thing that felt familiar, safe. They sat like that for a moment, mother and son, trying to get to know each other with a completely different dynamic, before Mary exhaled quickly.

“So tell me about Cas!”

“What about Cas?” Sam laughed slightly. “He’s an angel, which you know, he rebelled against Heaven for, well I guess technically for Dean, he’s saved us so many times. He’s one of our best friends, like our brother.”

Mary blinked. Brother?

“Brother?” She asked out loud. Sam squinted, eyebrows twitching a little.

“Uh, yeah? What else would he be?”

“Well,” Mary laughed a little, embarrassed. “I thought he and Dean were… you know.”

“I- You mean like....”

Silence.

“Sam, are they not…” She trailed off, lost in thought. Sam squeezed the hand he was still holding to get her attention. She glanced up at him, still confused.

“I mean, come on Sam! You said it yourself, Castiel left Heaven for Dean, he protects him constantly.” Sam opened his mouth to respond, but Mary held up a hand to quiet him.

“You know what I’m sayin,” She sighed. “He acts differently with Dean than with you or me. I thought they were together, like, romantically.” Sam’s eyes widened, his mouth dropping open a little bit, before breaking out into a wide smile.

“Oh my God I thought I was the only one.”

4\. Jack

“They’re talking really good care of me, Mom.” Jack said, kneeling next to his bed with his elbows resting on the mattress, hands folded together. Ever since the Winchesters, his fathers, taught him what praying was, he prayed to his mother every night. Not God, his mom. The only constant he knew he had in his life.

“Sam is so kind and gentle, he’s teaching me a lot about the world and my feelings. I think he really believes in me. Dean is really strict, kinda cold. I think he’s warming up to me though! He taught me how to make burgers the other day. And Castiel…” Jack smiled, his heart warm.

“You know Cas. He’s like me, we don’t really fit in here. He’s always there for me, believes in me constantly.” He sighed a little, lips pouting.

“I feel bad though,” he started. “I think I’m causing a lot of arguments between Dean and Cas. I may be new to Earth, but I know they don’t need any more stress on their relationship. I think they’re trying to be secretive about it, maybe they don’t wanna freak me out or something. I don’t know.”

Jack smiled, and closed his eyes, picturing the face of his mom, Kelly Kline. Jack Kline. Yeah that sounds right.

5\. Benny

Benny didn’t really have anyone to talk to other than Dean, which is why he found himself one night at a random, dumpy bar, spilling his feelings to the conventionally attractive bartender.

“I mean, I think I coulda fallen for him.” He swished his drink around in the glass. “Even if I hadn’t, he was still the best goddamn friend I ever had.” The bartender looked up from the sink where she was drying glasses.

“Why didn’t you tell him?” she asked, staring Benny in the eyes. He scoffed, swallowing the rest of his drink.

“And ruin that? I don’t even think he knows he’s in love with him yet.” He smiled ruefully. “Poor guy prayed to- uh, called him, every night we were… lost. He never picked up. He would burn the world down for that man. Made me go back and help rescue him. Refused to leave without him.”

Benny stared down at the newly refilled glass, picking it up and downing it in one go.

“It’s okay though,” He blinked rapidly, trying to keep tears from falling. “I just hope he figures it out soon, before he loses him.”

+1. Sam

Sam stood in front of the crowd, clad in a brand new suit, not a stolen rental for once! They decided to splurge. It’s not every day that there’s a wedding. He glanced at Dean and Cas, hands linked together as they sat in the middle of a long table with all their family and friends, living and well, immortal.

And Jack, obviously.

(It was a pretty big surprise for Rowena, Anael, and a few other angels to show up, but Cas was happy some people from his first family were there along with the new.)

Clearing his throat, Sam looked down at his note cards, before looking back at the couple. They smiled back at him.

“Dean, Cas,” He began. “You two have known each other for years. And for years you remained completely oblivious to your feelings. Which is so annoying because literally anyone you’ve ever interacted with has known.” He paused as the crowd laughed a bit, Claire yelling ‘preach!’ from her seat next to Kaia.

“Dean, you’re my big brother. I remember when we were younger and you had a friend, Lee. You always told me he was more than a best friend, but I never knew what you meant. One day, he stopped coming over and our families stopped going on hunts together. You never talked about him again.” He cleared his throat and looked at Dean, who was already starting to tear up at the thought of his first love.

“You have done everything, and I mean everything for me. Never once thinking about yourself. It wasn’t until Cas showed up in that barn and forced you to accept yourself... and I am so grateful for him for doing that. Cas, you changed my brother. Sometimes I don’t even recognize him, in a good way of course.” He chuckled awkwardly and looked down at his hands clutching the thin stem of a champagne glass.

“I’m not saying anything you two haven’t already told each other, but I am so proud of you, both of you. We beat Chuck and finally, finally get to make our own story, and you chose each other. Not violence or hunting, but love. I love you both and I can’t wait to be there to witness the rest of your lives together.”

He held up his glass and smiled, the rest of the party following suit. Dean and Cas looked at him, still softly crying.

“Jerk.”

Dean's smile widened, brightening the room around him.

“Bitch.”


End file.
